The Perfect Couple/Couples
by Spikeluver
Summary: PG-13 isn't for the 1st chapter... This is an S+S and T+E fic so R+R!
1. Meeting

The Perfect Couple/Couples?  
By Jennifer  
This is my first actually fanfic... I have tried them before but they never really were that good! So plz don't scream at me or anything if this isn't that good!!  
*****  
  
This story is a S+S and T+E fanfic so if you don't like those couples then you probably won't like this fic! This is rated PG-13 for language and kissing and stuff like that!   
*****  
' the words'- people talking  
" The words"-peoples thoughts/what they're thinking  
* The words*- what me *moi* is saying!!!!!!!  
Attn: *attention, duh* I have explained what the Japanese words that I use mean down at the bottom, ok? Ok!!!  
*****  
  
Dishclaimer- ermph *that didn't come out right*- DISCLAIMER!  
- I do not own any of the CCS characters or anything about CCS *except for maybe a poster or two* because I have no frickin money!!!!!!!!!!! So don't sue me... Well, lets get on with it!!!   
  
  
Chapter 1  
~~1 lovebird + 1 lovebird= 1 couple~~  
  
*This is in a time when Eriol comes back and Syaoran has decided to stay in Japan and not go to Hong Kong*  
  
Syaoran- 'Thank goodness, I didn't go back to Hong Kong'  
Meilin had to go back to Hong Kong and Eriol wanted to come back to Japan... *Hopefully you all know why Syaoran suddenly wanted to stay right?*  
  
'Hey Eriol! Why did you just decide to come back?' asked Tomoyo.  
'Uh, I..I.. just kinda missed ya'll and wanted to come back...'   
Eriol- "The real reason is cuz of a certain person... I just don't want her to know yet because she might not love me back..." *member- these " words" are thoughts not what the person is saying, k?*  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V. ~~~  
Oh... my sweet cherry blossom... sitting under her sweet tree... *uh, kinda sucky eh?*   
  
Back to Reality ~~~  
'Syaoran! Syaoran!!!!!!!!!' Sakura yelled cuz as usual Syaoran was dreaming...  
' Uh, yeah... WHAT?'  
'Aren't ya gonna say hi to Eriol' Syaoran- ..evil grin.. 'Hi Eriol'  
questioned look...- 'hi Syaoran'  
' Uh, Eriol... could i speak with you a minute... in PRIVATE'  
'uh, sure...'  
they walked under the tree where Sakura was sitting earlier...  
'Dont you even THINK about makin a move on Sakura or ELSE!'  
'oooo, so YOU have a crush on her don't you?'  
'NO!! I just don't kinda want her gettin hurt or anything like that... ^.^'  
He scratched his head, rubbed his tummy, and blushed all at the same time!! *I wish i could do that...*  
'hey don't worry Syaoran... I got my eye on a different little lady...' nodds his head towards Tomoyo... Tomoyo blushes...  
'Hey Tomoyo? what are you blushing at/for?' 'uh...' noddes her head towards Eriol who was staring at Tomoyo and Syaoran with a confused look ^.- looking at Sakura and pointing to Eriol and Tomoyo...  
After Sakura saw everything she started giggling...  
  
' Syaoran come here'  
'uh, ok...'  
'looks like we've got ourselves some love birds... What should we do?'  
'Sakura, are you think what i'm thinking?'  
'I think so...'  
  
A Day Later~~~  
  
'Tomoyo, would you like to go with me to dinner tonight at that fancy French Restaurant down the street?'  
'Sakura... where'd you get all the money to go there?'  
'I got a raise at work...' *there 16*  
'ok, see ya at 8?'  
'k!'  
  
'Eriol would you like to go with me to dinner tonight at that Fancy French restaurant down the street as a welcome back present from me?'  
'uh, why?'  
'i just told you- welcome back present to you from me- and if you wondered... i got the money cuz i got a raise at work'  
'uh, ok see ya at 8?'  
'k!'  
*almost like i repeated- except- boys just kinda have to understand a little better.... if ya know what i mean? no offense guys...*  
  
Later that Day *at 8 to be exact*~~~  
  
Everyone arrives at the fancy French restaurant....  
'Ok, I gotta go to the bathroom- just go and sit at table numer 26... it's by the fountain on the outside part, k?- ill be there in a minute... be right back!'  
'ohkay Sakura... Ill just start ordering drinks... what do you want to drink...'  
Sakura was already gone by the time she had said what she wanted for the drinks.  
'I guess she had to go really bad...' Tomoyo exclaimed loud enough for the whole entire restaurant to hear! She blushed and realized what she had done so she put her head in her lap...  
  
w/ Syaoran  
' Uh, im gonna go to the bathroom... you go ahead and order drinks at table 26 which is by the fountain that is outside... ill be back in a minute...'  
'k...'  
*this time it was more simple* but before Eriol could say, k, Syaoran was outta there!!!  
' I guess he had to go really bad!!!!!' he said as loud as Tomoyo did so when he realized what he did he blushed and instead of putting his head in his lap he hid under the table!!!  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol met at the table at the same time but when Tomoyo's head was in her lap... Eriol was under the table so Eriol saw Tomoyo's feet and Tomoyo heard Eriol so they go up from there positions and blushed rapidly at eachother...  
' Uh, hi...' they both said at the same time then blushed even harder...  
  
*****  
*Well, how is my story so far... give me suggestions and comments and flames and stuff for the next story - The Date - at roxiegrl516@yahoo.com....  
  
Kero- (eating pudding) ' Hphey...phwhy phwasnt (finishes pudding) I in the story!!!  
Me- Cuz I said so  
Kero- WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( hits me in the head with a pan- the pudding pan-  
  
ADIOS AMIGOS 


	2. The Date

The Date  
By: Jennifer  
  
Ok, Ok, I understand that the last chapter was a little confusing so I'll try to make it better  
and a little longer... This is S+S and T+E so if you don't like those couples together then,  
well I suggest you don't read this...  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: *yep it's not dishclaimer this time! I got it right!! yae for me!!*  
I do not own CCS or anything of it cuz im broke... *well i gots some moneys and a poster  
or two!!* So don't sue me or anything like that, ok? Ok!  
* * * * *  
" "- someone saying something  
' '-thoughts  
* * what i am saying!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
*Hope ya like it!*  
  
"Uh, hi" both Tomoyo and Eriol said as they realized they were at the same table...  
"What are you doing here?" asked Tomoyo to Eriol...  
"Uh, I was having a Welcome back dinner here with Syaoran, but he had to go to the bathroom."  
"Same here but with Sakura... and not for a welcome back dinner of course... She got a raise at work!"  
"Well, then why are we here at the same time and at the same table? Wait... are you thinking that we were set up in  
this to get together or something..."  
"Kinda, sorta..."  
"I knew Syaoran was thinking weirdly... *member Eriol can read minds...?*"  
"Well, Eriol I have something to say to you..."  
"Me too."  
"You first"  
"No you first"  
No you first"  
"No you first"  
"No me first"  
"No me first!"  
"Hah! Ok Eriol... what did you have to say...?"  
"uh, i..., uh, i... i... l...l...oveyou!" he said and immediately afterwards embraced Tomoyo in a long tonguetwisting kiss..  
"Oh... ERIOL... Do it again... I always knew you were a great kisser..." Tomoyo said so that the whole restaurant could  
hear. Tomoyo and Eriol started to blush...  
"Uh, nevermind... Lets GET ON WITH IT ALREADY..."  
"What ever you say, hun... Youll always be mine..." *Eriol said that if ya wanted to know*  
* * * * *  
  
"Uh, Sakura.. looking at that I think I have something to tell you..."  
"I know Syaoran... I love you too..." Sakura kissed him passionately on the lips.  
"That's not what I wanted to say.."  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and blushed madly... "Then.. uh.. what is it?"   
"You are standing in a pile of dog shit... but I love you too! Now you may kiss me even longer..."  
"OH SYAORAN!!!!"  
"Sakura...."  
"Syaoran..."  
"Sakura..."  
"What?"  
"SAKURA!!"  
"HOE!"  
Before either of them knew it they wee laying beside eachother kissing madly in the dog shit!!!  
  
  
"UH, Sakura..."  
"Hai?"  
"Hows about you spendin the night over at my place?"  
"Sure... anyways my brother is out of town with my dad..."  
"Ok, then... you go get some clothes while I wait outside..."  
*If you wanted to know, they were at Sakura's house...*  
  
* * * * *  
"Oh, Eriol...."  
"Tomoyo..."  
"Eriol?"  
"Hai?"  
"Can I spend 'the night' at your house tonight..?"  
"Anything, baby!"  
"Lemme get some clothes..."  
"Don't worry, you wont need them..."  
"Eriol, I don't wanna move THAT fast... so ill be on my way to get some clothes, k?"  
"Aww, Tomoyo, ok..., Cya later at My house..."  
"Bye, sweetie.."  
"Bye hun..."  
* * * * *  
  
Ok Maybe that wan't as long as I thought it would be, but I promise you the next chapter will be MUCH  
longer... By the way... the next chapter is going to be called... Tonight is the night I see you for who you are... its  
kinda long though, but still... I like that title... Well, R+R with comments flames suggestions, ect! K!  
  
Japanese explanation chart-  
Hoe- something Sakura says like Huh? or What?  
Hai- Yes  
  
That was two 3 letter words... whoohoo... yae for me... hits self with the pudding pan Kero used last chapter..  
  
Kero- Oh brother... But I'm still not in the chapter!!!  
Syaoran- Hey! I think she's waking up!  
Jennifer- WHAT did you say?   
Kero- I'm still not in the chapter... So, whatcha gonna do about it?  
Jennifer- This!  
Takes out a bazooka filled with water balloons and shoots them continuously at Kero  
Syaoran- Oh brother...  
Jennifer- That's it Syaoran, youve entered yourself in THIS contest- who can stay ALIVE the longest-  
Sakura- I order all of you to stop this nonsense!  
Jennifer- Now honey, don't enter yourself in this contest...  
Sakura- But I am the Clow Card Misstress and I can do what ever I please!!! Muahahahahaha!!!  
Syaoran- Honey, I don't think that'll work or ever will work at the rate your going...  
Sakura- HOE!!!! What did you say?  
Syaoran- Uh, nothing  
Sakura- You better of or else your not getting the treat I have set up for you tonight at my house...  
Syaoran- Oh... I wouldn't want to miss that...  
Jennifer- Shut up the nonsense and lemme shoot straight!!!!  
  
BYE BYE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Game

The Perfect Couple/Couples  
Chapter 3  
*This is the night we get to know eachother*"The game"  
By:Jennifer  
  
As I promised before... this chapter will be long! No this is not going to  
be a lemon...There probably won't be any bad language in this chapter  
I may change the title if any of you people out there have any  
better suggestions... As you can tell, I have been writing these chapters  
each day... Well, there will be a japanese explanation chart at the bottom  
so you won't get mixed up and stuff... Also, there may be a little less  
humor in this chapter, ok? Ok! Well, lets get it on! Hope you like it...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer- As I said before, I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE   
CHARACTERS IN IT! So don't sue me or anything cuz I have no moneys   
and the only thing I own of CCS is a couple pictures/posters and the TV  
which I watch it on!! Ok... get it? Got it? Good!  
  
* * * * *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3  
  
*Sakura at Syaoran's house*  
  
"Uh, Syaoran, why did you want me over here?"  
"Lets say I wanted to play a little game..."  
"Aww... Syaoran... you shouldn't have."  
"Shouldn't have what?"  
"You know..."  
"No, I don't know..."  
"Syaoran! Your helpless!"  
  
"I'm going to call to tell my dad I'm spending the night , k?"  
"ok!"  
  
On the phone:  
"Hey! It's me Sakura... I'm gonna spend the night at Syaoran's ok?"  
"Ok? Ok! It's not ok! Not at that baka's house!"  
"TOUYA! Lemme speak ta dad then!"  
"No, I'll be watching you Sakura! You won't mind if I spend the night on the  
couch, right?"  
"TOUYA~!"  
"Well, that's the only way you can sleep over there!"  
"But I'm old enough to by myself!"  
"Who cares kaiiju *spelled?*"  
"*groan*"  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!"  
"*groan* In order of me spending the night here Touya has to spend the   
night on the couch!"  
"*groan*"  
Well, before they knew it Touya was over there before you could say   
-Antibicepticalbacteriatelescope- *hehe! i made it up!*  
  
"*glares at Syaoran* you better not be messin with my little sis, ya hear?"  
"Yes, well, she's sleepin in my room while i sleep on the floor."  
"Can we play 'the game' though?"  
"Yes, Sakura, we can!"  
"ok, goodnight Touya!"  
  
They walk into Syaoran's room..  
"Sakura, which one do ya wanna play with?"  
Touya was listening on the other side of the door. 'OMG! What could they  
be doing in there! I think i'll listen some more to see what they are doing!'  
"hmm... lets play, SORRY!"  
" It's ok, Sakura!"  
"Ok, lets start."  
"Yes, ok lets roll to see who goes first."  
"Yae! I win!"  
"Hmph."  
"Syaoran!"  
"What?"  
"Don't be mad! You can go first if you want to!"  
"Ok!"  
  
Later in the game... Touya was going crazy!  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, quit it, that hurts!"  
" I'll just slide down this pathway... I'm almost home!" says Syaoran.  
'ok that's it i'm barging in there!' says Touya.  
*slam* *hey, he spoiled all the fun.*  
Touya barged in and landed on something hard!  
"Touya, you ruined our game!"  
"I..uh...uh.. I thought you were doing something else!"  
he realized that they were playing a game called Sorry.  
"What did you think we were doing?"  
"I..uh...uh.."  
"Touya your gross!"  
"When I said that it hurts it's because he was sitting on my hand   
and my hand started to hurt, plus he was winning!"said Sakura!  
"And when I said that I'll slide down the pathway to home I was about   
to win, but you had to barge in and land on my board! Look, it's cracked!"  
"i..uh..uh.."  
"You owe me Touya!"  
"Me too!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd ya like it? Next it will be the night with T+E! I might discontinue if  
I don't get anymore reviews.. I've already got a review asking why I even   
wrote this! There might only be one more chapter! Ok? Ok! So speak  
up! R+R!  
  
Japanese:  
Baka- stupid, idiot  
  
TATA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
